What Matters in the End
by Elanshaw
Summary: Red John has finally done it. He's taken Jane.
1. Part One

**This is an acrostic story using characters from The Mentalist.**

**I'm a fan of the show and thought I would try my hand at writing a story in this fashion.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**What Matters in the End**

**Part One**

"**P**lease, no… no!" whispered Lisbon gripping her gun tightly.

**A** red smiley face was painted over the side of Jane's makeshift bed in the CBI attic.

**T**error and anger battled within her as Lisbon reached for her phone.

"**R**igsby! Get Cho, both of you up here right now!" she yelled into the phone.

"**I**s it Jane, boss? Did you find him?"

"**C**all security!" she yelled "Have them lock this place down!"

**K**imball Cho strode through the attic doors, already half way up the stairs as soon as she called.

"**J**ane?" he asked.

**A** blood stained blanket lay strewn across the bed.

"**N**o." whispered Lisbon. "He's not here. Red John…Cho, Red John has Jane."

**E**ven as she spoke a determined look came over her and Lisbon ran from the room, gun cocked.

**-TBC-**


	2. Part Two

**Part 2**

"**T**hink they'll find you here, Patty?"

**E**yeing the crowbar in the masked man's hand, Jane shook his head wildly.

"**R**elax, boy." The man pulled the duct tape from Jane's mouth.

"**E**ww, sure did bloody you up a little there, sorry about that."

"**S**t-still here..." muttered Jane squinting through his one good eye.

"**A**hh…that you are, my boy.

"**L**orelei says hello." said Red John then slammed the crowbar once again on Jane's head.

**I**t was sometime later when Jane once again was aware of anything.

**S**unlight fell from the sky onto his head, the warmth bringing him around.

**B**irds chirped overhead. He was outside, tied to a tree in the woods.

"**O**kay, down to business." smiled Red John seeing Jane was awake.

"**N**ow listen closely." He knelt down by him. "Join me, or I will kill your Teresa."

**-TBC-**


	3. Part Three

**Part Three**

"**K**eep asking around!" shouted Cho; slamming the phone down as Lisbon walked in.

"**I**s there any news?" she asked.

"**M**y contacts are still on it." answered Cho. Jane had been missing three weeks.

"**B**oss," said Van Pelt worried. "Do you need anything, something to eat maybe?"

"**A**ll, I need." said Lisbon. "Is for us to find Jane…one way..or another!"

**L**isbon turned and strode back into her office slamming the door.

**L**ooking at each other, the team sighed heavily. They were running out of ideas.

"**C**an I just say what we're all thinking?" asked Rigsby. "Maybe..maybe he's dead."

"**H**e's not." stated Grace staring at Lisbon's door. "Red John wants Jane alive!"

"**O**kay, he's alive." said Cho, "So where is he and what's Red John doing to him?"

**-TBC-**


	4. Part Four

**Part Four**

"**L**over, come back to bed." purred Lorelei as she lay across the bed.

**O**blivious to Lorelei's words, Jane stood by the window sighing heavily.

"**R**emember your promise, Patrick." Lorelei pulled herself up to a sitting position.

"**E**xactly what is it you think I promised?!" Jane turned from the window, angry.

"**L**oyalty to Red John. You can't go back on your word…you know that."

**E**yeing the camera in the corner of the room, Jane stepped toward the bed.

"**I** don't think Red John is stupid enough to think I'd be enjoying this."

"**M**aybe not, but you're smart enough to know that if you go back on your word.."

"**A**ll I care about is Teresa's safety…I wouldn't jeopardize that, he knows…"

"**R**ight, so why don't you climb back into bed with me." she patted the bed.

"**T**his doesn't have to be hard Patrick, Red John wants us together."

"**I** don't want this." He turned to the camera "I don't want this." He repeated.

"**N**o, but he does." Lorelei leaned forward pulling Jane onto the bed.

"**S**mile for the camera, lover."

**TBC**

**Please review, I'd love to know what you think so far. Thanks. :)**


	5. Part Five

**Part 5**

**G**race was just sitting down to her desk when an email popped up on her computer.

**R**eaching for her coffee, she suddenly froze staring at the email she had opened.

**A **video popped up, grainy but it was definitely Jane and Lorelei..doing…_Oh no…_

**C**losing the link quickly and making sure Lisbon wasn't nearby, she called the others over.

**E**ven I can see he's ..uh..he's not enjoying himself." whispered Rigsby, quite uncomfortable.

'**V**ery true.' Said Cho. "He keeps glancing at the camera...He looks...sad."

"**A**re we going to tell Lisbon?" whispered Grace.

"**N**o choice, we can't keep this from her." Cho moved off to Lisbon's office….

**P**art way through Lisbon's viewing of the video, another video dated that morning came.

"**E**veryone's Expendable." said Grace, reading the subject line of the email.

**L**orelei sat bloodied, tied to a chair. Jane stood over her, dazed; a gun in his hand.

**T**ake her life, Jane." said an unseen voice. "She lied to you. She _killed_ your Teresa.

**-TBC-**


	6. Part Six

**Part Six**

**W**hen the video ended abruptly before they could see what happened, Lisbon's heart dropped.

**A **silent prayer that Jane was okay was followed by a flood of anger over what had happened.

"**Y**ou know boss." murmured Grace, "He..he was forced to do it..You know he wouldn't…"

"**N**ever mind about that." she ordered. "Check the video, see if you can find out where they are."

**E**veryone glanced at the steely look in Lisbon's eyes, then turned and got to work.

**R**eturning to her office, Teresa took deep breaths to quell the jealously she was suddenly feeling.

"**I**t meant nothing." she whispered to herself, wondering if Jane would kill Lorelei over her.

**G**race knocked on her door an hour later.

**S**tanding quickly, Lisbon closed Jane's file on her desk. "Anything?"

"**B**oss, Sierra Motel…Shut down a few years ago. It's three hours from here."

"**Y**ou did good, Grace." Lisbon got on the phone to call for backup.

**-TBC-**


	7. Part Seven

**Part Seven**

**R**amming the motel door open, the police stormed in guns held high.

**E**asing past the officers, Lisbon and her team stepped inside the motel room.

"**D**ear God!" gasped Grace. Jane sat leaning against the bed, the room covered in blood.

"**J**ane!" exclaimed Lisbon rushing to him. "It's me, Lisbon. Are you okay?"

"**O**h, Lisbon is dead." he whispered. "My Lisbon is dead." His eyes wide...unseeing.

"**H**e's in shock, get EMTs in here now!" shouted Lisbon as she grasped his hands.

"**N**o Jane...I'm not dead. I'm okay...Look at me…Jane?...Jane!" Jane slumped to the floor.

**-TBC-**


	8. Part Eight

**Part Eight**

**E**vening came on the 3rd day of Jane's hospital stay when he slowly opened his eyes.

"**P**lease…" whispered Lisbon from his bedside. "Stay with me..don't fall asleep again."

"**I**..." Jane's eyes fell on Lisbon's worried face. "You..you're alive?" he whispered.

**L**isbon touched his arm. "Yes, I'm alive…Jane..Lorelei..did you…there was so much blood."

**O**pening eyes wide, he shook his head. "No… I wanted to, after what I did...after what he said...

**G**ot ready to pull the trigger..but…he slaughtered her in front of me..then he just took the body.."

**U**p till then Lisbon had kept up a front, but now tears were streaming down her face. "Patrick..."

**E**yes heavy she took his hand in hers and held tight. "Don't you ever leave me again. I..I love…"

**The End**

**So that's it. I hope you liked it. Please review, I'd love to know what you thought.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
